The present invention is directed to a fiber optic connector for terminating an optical fiber and, more particularly, to a crimpable fiber optic connector for terminating an optical fiber. The connector includes a crimpable portion having a contoured crimp area.
Typically, fiber optic connectors include a crimpable portion having a straight profile crimp area that produces a constant load under the crimp area, as shown in FIG. 6. However, a straight profile crimp area may have an abrupt discontinuity at the ends of the crimp boundary, where the uncrimped regions meets the crimped region. This discontinuity may create a sharp micro-bend that may increase the stub connector""s attenuation.
It would be desirable to provide a contoured crimp area configured so that when the crimp die force is applied to the crimp area, there will be minimal compression force at the ends of the crimp boundary and maximum compression force near the midpoint of the crimp area.
It would also be desirable to provide a crimp area having a smooth load transition at the ends of the crimp boundary.
It would further be desirable to apply a substantially triangular load distribution to the fiber optic cable (field fiber) that reduces fiber micro-bending within the top and bottom inserts in the crimp area during the crimping process, and thus, results in less fiber attenuation.
The invention includes a fiber optic connector for terminating an optical fiber. In one form, the connector comprises a housing having opposed first and second ends, and the housing receives the optical fiber at its first end. An elongated member is retainable in the housing, and the elongated member includes a crimpable portion. An insert is disposable within the crimpable portion. The crimpable portion of the elongated member is disposed within the housing, and the crimpable portion includes opposed first and second ends and a point between the first and second ends. The crimpable portion is tapered from the point toward one of the first and second ends. Moreover, the crimpable portion may be tapered from the point toward the other of the first and second ends.
Preferably, the connector includes two inserts disposable within the crimpable portion of the elongated member.
Preferably, the stub fiber contacts the glass fiber core in the two inserts. Alternatively, the stub fiber may contact the glass fiber core in the ferrule.
Preferably, the crimpable portion is configured so that when a crimp die force is applied to the crimpable portion, the force is greater at the point between the first and second ends than at the first and second ends.
The invention also includes a crimpable fiber optic connector for terminating an optical fiber, wherein the connector is crimpable by a crimp tool having opposed crimp dies thereon. At least one of the crimp dies has opposed first and second ends and a point between the first and second ends. The crimp die is tapered from the point toward one of the first and second ends. Preferably, the other crimp die has opposed first and second ends and a point between the first and second ends. The other crimp die is tapered from the point toward one of the first and second ends.
The invention also includes a method for assembling a fiber optic connector. Preferably, the crimpable portion of the elongated member and the buffer crimp portion are crimped simultaneously.
The invention further includes a method for terminating a multiple layered field optical fiber having a glass fiber core with an optical fiber connector.